


Rain-Kissed

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just got kicked out of the pub, he's drunk, it's raining. That's when he sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Team Sin challenge of the 2012 summerpornathon

Gwaine groaned, hearing the pub door lock behind him as the raindrops bounced off the ground onto his freshly-shined shoes.

“Fucking perfect,” he muttered under his breath but was thankful that Elyan had been kind enough to shove an umbrella into his hands before tossing him out the door. Small mercies, or something.

Knowing he’d missed the last train, bus, what-have-you, Gwaine opened the umbrella grudgingly and began his trek home – just over half an hour on a good day – to sober up. No sense waiting for a taxi, his shoes were ruined already. To keep his idle, drunk-fuzzy mind busy – no way he’d pull out his mobile in this weather – Gwaine began counting the street lamps. He’d got to 56 when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There. Right under the 56th street lamp on the way from The Blacksmith to his flat, there stood a vision, or so he thought, rubbing his eyes repeatedly. But she stayed. Not a drunken hallucination then.

Gwaine approached her cautiously, taking her in, completely out of place in the harsh fluorescent light of the street lamp. She couldn’t have been much younger than him, he thought, definitely not older, as the sopping blonde locks cascaded down her back. Her face was turned up into the downpour, raindrops falling on her, sliding down her neck and around her outstretched arms. Her yellow sundress was soaked through, clinging to her body completely, highlighting her curves, moving with her as she swayed in the rain.

Lightning not too far off broke Gwaine out of his reverie and made the girl in front of him grin broadly as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair before she finally noticed him.

“’Lo,” she greeted him, like she was greeting an old friend on a sunny day, and not a stranger in the middle of the night, in a summer storm.

“Hi,” Gwaine replied, not sure what else to say. “Alright?” He tilted his umbrella at her.

Her grin returned. “Perfect.” The girl looked at his umbrella, at his suit and his slacks and his freshly-polished shoes and raised her eyebrows. “Will you melt?”

“Sorry?”

“The rain, the water, will it make you melt?” she asked playfully, stepping closer and closer, until she was just outside the reach of his umbrella.

Gwaine laughed, ready with a reply on his lips, but another flash of lightning made him stop. This close she looked ethereal in the bright light, blue eyes popping, the droplets of water on her lips drawing attention to them, making Gwaine think of nothing but kissing and licking each one away.

“Gwaine,” he said and extended his hand, feeling the summer-warm droplets falling on his skin.

“Elena.” She shook his hand vigorously and smiled at him. Gwaine had a pick up line or five ready, not least of all something about letting her stand under his umbrella, when she pulled her hand out of the handshake and, taking advantage of his distraction, yanked the umbrella out of his grip.

Elena raced a few feet away, swinging the umbrella around herself, getting its inside as wet as its outside. Gwaine stood frozen to the spot before he chased after her, around the street light, a rubbish bin, a bench. She took him to a square across the road.

“You haven’t melted,” Elena observed when she stopped, leaning against the back of a bench, umbrella propped upside down by her feet.

It took a moment for Gwaine to reply, his heart beating faster from the chase, body thrumming with excitement and adrenaline, eyes raking over every inch of Elena’s body, watching raindrops trail down her face, neck, arms, between her breasts. Gwaine wanted to move closer, to follow each one with his hands and mouth, to make her uneasy the same way she made him.

“Nope. I’m still here.” Gwaine stepped closer and pushed his hair out of his face, knowing exactly what he was doing, having used this maneuver on plenty of women before. It always worked. “You disappointed?” he asked Elena, standing in front of the bench, in front of her.

The easy grin didn’t leave her face, but her gaze shifted as he was watching, falling to his lips then to his wet suit, before daringly looking back up.

“Not in the least,” she replied, climbing over the back of the bench to sit on it, wet dress, hair and all, legs falling open in unspoken invitation.

She reached out and Gwaine stepped in closer, knee falling to the soaked bench seat to support himself, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rubbed her nose up the side of his face, along his jawline, against his stubble and gasped into his ear, hands coming up to card through his hair. His fingers dug into her back, bunching the wet fabric of her dress, pushing their bodies flush, his erection straining against his trousers as he fell into the heat between her legs.

When she finally kissed him, just as they pressed closer, she kissed with her entire body. Her plump lips rubbed against his, tongue seeking out his in a maddening tease of quick, too-soft flicks. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as she made aborted little thrusts from her precarious position.

Gwaine gripped Elena tightly and lifted her up, mouth never leaving hers amidst the continuous water falling around them, cock throbbing against the heat of her body. He placed her on the bench seat, laid her down along it and lowered himself over her, one of his knees braced on the bench.

Soft gasps and moans escaped Elena’s lips as Gwaine finally let his hands roam her body, just like he’d wanted but hadn't quite been allowed to from the moment he'd first seen her. He ran his fingers gently up her sides - tickling, if the giggles and shakes she was holding back were anything to go by - then moved them across her neck, down her arms, tracing lines in the moisture on her skin.

Her hands explored, too, slipping boldly under his suit, wherever they could – starting timidly with his collar, but soon pulling his shirt out of his trousers and pulling up, exposing the small of his back to the rain. Each touch of Elena’s hands drove Gwaine wilder with want, his hips firmly settled between her legs – one fallen to the ground, the other propped up on the back rest of the bench – thrusting gently against her.

Gwaine kept up his thrusts, giving him minimal relief, hands cupping Elena’s breasts, lips, teeth, tongue laving at her neck and her mouth.

“Please, Gwaine,“ she finally said in his ear, remembering his name then at least, in-between stuttering thrusts of her pelvis under him.

When Gwaine pulled back to look at her, all he saw was need, want. Even in the dim light of the street lamp, her blue eyes looked almost black now. She cupped his face and held it, then repeated, “Please.”

“Yes,” Gwaine said and kissed her, relishing her gasp, the way her fingernails dug into the skin at his nape. He scrambled one-handed to reach into his pocket and go for a condom, but stopped when he realized it wouldn’t work.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss and loved the way Elena practically whined when he kneeled up. “Sorry, sorry,” he told her, hand rubbing what he thought were soothing circles into her exposed thigh until he had to let go to reach back for his wallet and fumble a condom from it. She laughed at him, but slipped her hands under her dress to tug down her panties – white, soaked – over her wet thighs. Gwaine’s mouth went dry.

“A little help?”

Gwaine put the condom packet in his mouth and slid the wallet back into his pocket with lightning speed before lifting one of Elena's legs up to meet the other in front of him. He kissed the backs of her knees while he moved the panties over her calves and finally her feet, then deposited them inside his jacket pocket and had to hold back a moan as Elena let her legs fall back open.

"Fuck," he said, the condom falling from his mouth.

Elena lifted herself up on her elbows and reached for it, holding it up. "That's the plan." With the rain slowing down, he could see her better, and the open expression on her face made him speechless.

Gwaine made quick work of his belt and trouser fastenings, even with the wet fabric and slippery hands. When he finally pulled his cock out, pushing his boxer briefs and trousers down, he had to grip himself at the base, the build-up of it all making him too sensitive, especially in the cool air. He took the condom from Elena, shaking his head and kissing her knuckles away when she tried to put it on him, sliding it down his shaft.

Strong legs wrapped around him again, bringing Gwaine back down on top of Elena on the bench. He kept his hand on the base of his cock, wanting to make sure she was okay with all of this, kissing away any niggling doubt in his own mind. He slipped a hand up her thigh, between her legs, loving the way she shivered at his touch, as his fingers got closer and closer to her wet pussy.

His fingers slipped between her folds with ease, the slick wetness making Gwaine turn his head into Elena's neck and mouth at it in need of a distraction. He rubbed through the fluids, fingertips moving up and down, gently grazing Elena's clit with his palm on each passing. When she whined and bucked up, Gwaine moved back up to kiss her, letting her bite and tug at his lower lip while he slid his two wet fingers into her.

Elena whimpered and dug her hands into his shoulders, her mouth falling open in pleasure. Gwaine pumped his fingers in and out of her gently, slowly, teasing inside of her cunt, pressing the heel of his palm over her clit, letting her buck up into it and ride his hand, while he finally pulled down the top of her dress and began sucking and licking at her hard nipples.

Her skin tasted of summer - the sun and the rain and the night around them - and with her body strong underneath him, he got lost in it all, mouth going numb from constant contact. A hard yank to his hair drew him away from Elena's breasts, back up to her face where she whispered, "Fuck me," against his lips.

Gwaine pulled his slicked hand out of her and kissed away the disappointment from her face, using the hand to run over his cock, slicking it up more, before lining himself up and pushing in.

Though Gwaine wanted to take his time, to feel her heat around him inch by excruciating inch, staving off his own pleasure in typical for him masochistic fashion, Elena was having none of it. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso and brought him in right away, his entire cock buried deep inside her, Gwaine's pelvic bone pressing against hers, angled against her clit.

Elena's hands were in his hair, then on his back, shoulders, arms, moving as if she didn't know what to do with them to ground herself. They finally settled back in Gwaine's hair when he distracted Elena with his mouth once more, peppering her skin with kisses and licks as he began to thrust.

Gwaine kept his thrusts shallow at first, not wanting to leave the heat, but Elena tugged at his hair, and dug her nails into his neck, and ran her teeth over his lips and moaned his name until he broke. He couldn't hold back any longer and moved his hips in long, deep, hard thrusts against her, moving his cock in and out of her; and judging by the way Elena tilted her head back, baring it back to the gentle drizzle of the rain, that's exactly what she wanted.

She writhed underneath him, matching each thrust with a slant of her hips or a tug on his hair, legs helping her move with him. Their breaths were coming in harsh gasps and choked-off moans, just above the sound of the droplets of the rain still falling around them. Gwaine teased and tugged at Elena's nipples until her breathy moans turned loud, a veritable litany of swear words and gibberish.

Gwaine had to bite her shoulder then, as his hips began to lose their rhythm, and heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach. When Elena began to thrash wildly underneath him, hands gripping him in place, fucking herself on his cock from below, it was too much. He let her ride his cock, grinding and writhing as he growled his orgasm into her skin, spilling into the condom.

When Elena whined under him, he brought his hand down in between their bodies and rubbed at her clit, head resting on her chest, tongue idly licking her nipple, pinning her in place. Gwaine replaced his softening cock with his fingers and it didn't take long then as she thrust against his hand, coming with a shout muffled into the top of his head.

Gwaine shifted to the side to avoid crushing her and pulled the top of her dress back up, smoothed it over her breasts and down her legs to cover her up, nosing into her neck, kissing her far too gently for a random hook-up in the middle of the night.

As he assessed his drenched suit and let his eyes skate over her body and the sundress once more, Gwaine realized that at some point, the rain had stopped. He looked down at Elena, finding inquisitive eyes staring back as she idly ran her hand up and down his side. He wanted to say something, thought he should, but his extensive situational vocabulary had nothing for this. What could he say - ask her if she was cold? make a joke of it? talk some more about the weather?

All things considered, that last one didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"It stopped raining."

"All that, and observant, too," Elena teased him, eyes dancing with laughter.

Gwaine couldn't help but bite playfully at her jaw, tickle her sides again, until she was yelping, asking him to stop. He finally let up when she was too out of breath to beg for mercy much longer, looking flushed and rumpled in the best of ways.

"Still glad I didn't melt?" It was too honest a question for him, for this, but he asked it anyway.

The silence as Elena took her time replying - hand tracing up his arm, shoulder to his face - was deafening. But her response, bathed in laughter, made Gwaine relax and hope. "Yes, definitely."


End file.
